1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a Near Field Communication (NFC) terminal capable of conveniently loading a card with money, and a method of operating the NFC terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, plastic prepaid reloadable transportation cards can be loaded with money using offline loading machines installed at bus stops or subway stations, or can be loaded with money online using readers.
Prepaid reloadable transportation cards are loaded with money using loading machines that are distributed by transportation card service providers (e.g., T-money, and Mybi). Accordingly, users who frequently load cards with money or who are far away from transportation card loading machines are inconvenienced because they have to visit the places where transportation card loading machines have been installed. In the case of the online loading method, a reader should be utilized, and therefore users are inconvenienced when they load cards with money online.